May 18th-19th, 2013 Midwest outbreak (Ryne)
Event Imagine if this actually happened THIS YEAR. Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - May 18th to 19th, 2013 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Oklahoma' |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NNE of Tulsa' |0957 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Tulsa' |1009 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado hit a park.. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NW of Oklahoma City' |1026 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'W of Tulsa' |1049 |1.8 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado hit a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'NNE of Binger' |1057 |5.2 miles |''1 death''' - Anticyclonic tornado caused damage to houses and a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'S of Norman' |1118 |20 miles |''25 deaths''' - Mile wide tornado caused devastation to houses and businesses. This tornado came extremely close to central Norman. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NW of Wakita' |1130 |2.1 miles |''0 deaths''' - Weak Elephant-Trunk tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Canton' |1220 |5.5 miles |''0 deaths''' - Skinny cone tornado went through canton. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Norman' |1301 |12.7 miles |''4 deaths''' - Rain-wrapped Quarter mile wide tornado went through norman. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NE of Altus' |1325 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused light damage to a farm. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'SSW of Altus' |1500 |30 miles |''22 deaths''' - Mile wide tornado caused significant damages. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Texas' |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NE of Dimitt' |1007 |1.1 miles |''0 deaths''' - Tornado formed in a field. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'WSW of Waco' |1018 |5.9 miles |''1 death''' - Skinny cone hit a trailer park. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Dallas' |1055 |1.9 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado went through dallas.. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'S of Lubbock' |1132 |1.7 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused damage to power-lines, trees and park equipment. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NE of Amarillo' |1159 |11 miles |''6 deaths''' - Half wide tornado caused considerable damage to houses and businesses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'N of Happy' |1239 |1.2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Weak Elephant-Trunk tornado formed in a field. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'ESE of Austin' |1341 |2 miles |''0 deaths''' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'NW of Houston' |1421 |16 miles |''17 deaths''' - Powerful Anticyclonic Tornado caused significant damage to houses and businesses. This was the strongest anticyclonic tornado since the 1981 West Bend tornado. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Kansas' |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NE of Wichita' |1110 |10.5 miles |''5 deaths''' - Multivortex Tornado caused damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'N of Dodge City' |1157 |5 miles |''0 deaths''' - Skinny cone tornado caused damage to some houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNW of Greensburg' |1206 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Rope tornado caused little or no damage. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SE of Greensburg' |1227 |5.6 miles |''1 death''' - Rain-wrapped Tornado caused damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NE of Salina' |1345 |1.7 miles |''0 deaths''' - Rope Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Missouri' |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'E of Branson' |1230 |1.8 miles |''0 deaths''' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SSW of Joplin' |1332 |1.6 miles |''0 deaths''' - Weak Elephant-trunk Tornado caused some damage to houses. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'ESE of Saint Louis' |1344 |19.5 miles |''50 deaths''' - Mile wide tornado caused devastation to houses and businesses. This tornado came very close to downtown St. Louis. |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Nebraska' |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'WNW of Aurora' |1414 |10.8 miles |''2 deaths''' - Multivortex Tornado caused damage to houses.. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NE of Lincoln' |1509 |1 mile |''0 deaths''' - Anticyclonic Tornado caused light damage to a farm. |- Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks